Total Drama: Back In Action
by EvilAngel666
Summary: 16 newbies battle it out at the abandoned film lot for 100,000 and a spot on season three. Apps CLOSED
1. Cast Sheet

**Ashlynn: Hey Ashlynn Spears here and I'm doing a mini-season while the main season goes on...The winner earns a spot on Season 3...Scheduled to air in spring. I need 7 Boys and 7 Girls...you can audition as up to two contestants...So here is the sign-up sheet**

**Name:**

**Stereotype:**

**Sex/Gender:**

**Race (Meaning Skin Color):**

**Nationality:**

**Age:**

**Height**

**Weight:**

**Hair Color:**

**Eye Color:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Bio:**

**Why Do You Want To Be On Total Drama:**

**Give Me A Description Of Your Character (What They Look Like, What There Wearing and There Personality):**

**Audition Tape:**

**The dead-line to enter a contestant is December 2nd...Enjoy**


	2. First Four Contestants

**I've gotten some good characters and I just had to confirm these Four...They are so awsome**

**Girls**

**Ruby Norman (Zombiefear101)**

**Adelle Bundy (CommunityFan27)**

**Miku Shumizu (CourtneyFan55)**

**?**

**?**

**?**

**?**

**Guys**

**Dutch Orlov (Zombiefear101)**

**?**

**?**

**?**

**?**

**?**

**?**

**Great contestants so far keep up the great work everybody...**


	3. Next Eight Contestants

**Sorry about this disappearing something happened with my account and this story got deleted but its back...also I've got good news and bad news...Good news is i'm opening two more spots in the cast so one more girl can compete and one more guy...the bad news is i have to move the deadline up to halloween because i've so much stuff going on that I might not have enough time come Dec. 2...anyways getting back to a lighter note here are some more confirmed characters.**

**Girls**

**Ruby Norman (Zombiefear101)**

**Adelle Bundy (CommunityFan27)**

**Miku Shumizu (CourtneyFan55)**

**Addie Smith (TotalDramaGirl01)**

**Carrie Mickelson (DJMidge)**

**Mackenzie Burromerto ****(TotalDramaGirl01)**

**?**

**?**

**Guys**

**Dutch Orlov (Zombiefear101)**

**Dylan Anderson (TotalDramaGirl01)**

**Jasper "Jaz" Carter (GrassBlade-Chan)**

**Evan "Ev" Wright ****(GrassBlade-Chan)**

**Wesley "Wes" Wright ****(GrassBlade-Chan)**

**Zack Hunter (BigBenjamin)**

**?**

**?**

**Great contestants so far keep up the great work everybody...**


	4. Next Two Contestants & Reminder

**I've gotten some really great contestants here are some more confirmed characters.**

**Girls**

**Ruby Norman (Zombiefear101)**

**Adelle Bundy (CommunityFan27)**

**Miku Shumizu (CourtneyFan55)**

**Addie Smith (TotalDramaGirl01)**

**Carrie Mickelson (DJMidge)**

**Mackenzie Burromerto (TotalDramaGirl01)**

**Paige Ne'Raku (War With Faith)**

**?**

**Guys**

**Dutch Orlov (Zombiefear101)**

**Dylan Anderson (TotalDramaGirl01)**

**Jasper "Jaz" Carter (GrassBlade-Chan)**

**Evan "Ev" Wright (GrassBlade-Chan)**

**Wesley "Wes" Wright (GrassBlade-Chan)**

**Zack Hunter (BigBenjamin)**

**Merit Wveiz (RickseriaStar)**

**?**

**Great contestants so far keep up the great work everybody...Remember Only one more girl and one more guy can get in...they will be announced on halloween.**


	5. OFFICIAL CAST

**Here we go the official cast list for TOTAL DRAMA BACK IN ACTION. I would like to thank all of the people who sent me in characters...and for the contestants who didn't make it i'm soo sorry...but you always audtion again next season.**

**Girls**

**Ruby Norman (Zombiefear101)**

**Adelle Bundy (CommunityFan27)**

**Miku Shumizu (CourtneyFan55)**

**Addie Smith (TotalDramaGirl01)**

**Carrie Mickelson (DJMidge)**

**Mackenzie Burromerto (TotalDramaGirl01)**

**Paige Ne'Raku (War With Faith)**

**Jasmine Steele (Charming Crescendo)**

**(& shh super secret contestant) Jenna Hudson (TotalDramaGirl01)**

**Guys**

**Dutch Orlov (Zombiefear101)**

**Dylan Anderson (TotalDramaGirl01)**

**Jasper "Jaz" Carter (GrassBlade-Chan)**

**Evan "Ev" Wright (GrassBlade-Chan)**

**Wesley "Wes" Wright (GrassBlade-Chan)**

**Zack Hunter (BigBenjamin)**

**Merit Wveiz (RickseriaStar)**

**William Xanderberg (Shaded Destiny)**

**Great contestants everybody...Episode 1 will go up on November 13...so good luck to everyone who made it...and again I apologize to the people who didn't make it.**


	6. Ep 1 Zombie Blood Curse PART 1

**Good news I finished Ep. 1 Part 1 a day early...enjoy.**

The camera faded in on warm sunny day as two run-down buses were driving through a big city. The first bus contained eight girls the first girl was sitting up front. She is Caucasian, has waist-length blonde hair with bangs that cover her right eye which was turquoise like the left one. She is wearing a black strapless top, skinny jeans and black stilettos. She also has a white flower clip in her hair and a heart shaped necklace around her neck. She is tall and thin. Her name is Addie.

"Oh my gosh this is going to be so fun" Addie said with a German accent.

"I know right…hey do you mind if I sit here" another girl asked her in a British accent.

"Not at all" Addie said politely.

The other girl sat down and stuck out her hand.

"My names Carrie and its very nice to meet you" Carrie said.

'My names Addison but everyone calls me Addie" Addie replied as she shook Carrie's hand.

Carrie is Hispanic, has green eyes, a red bob cut with dyed teal tips. She's 5'8' and weighs 107 lb. She is wearing a green tee-shirt that says hype in big letters, basketball shorts and sneakers.

A few rows behind them sat a girl who really looked like she did not want to even be there. She is Caucasian, has red eyes, pure white hair that was short in the back and long in the front going down to her chin and covering her right eye. She is 5'1' and weighs 99lb. She is wearing a white hoodie with a black tank-top underneath, black jeans, white sneakers and black fingerless gloves. On the back of her hoodie it says rock candy with skulls around it. Her name is Ruby.

Ruby continued to stare out the window wishing she was back home not having to be on this stupid show. Just then another girl came and sat down next to her. She is Caucasian, she has light blue eyes, long chestnut brown hair that she keeps in a pony-tail with a pink ribbon. She is 4'11' and weighs around 90lb. She is wearing a pink sparkly dress that goes down to just above her knees. Her dress also has a silver band around her waist. She also is wearing pink flats. She also had a big creepy smile on her face.

"HI" she said in a sing-song voice.

Ruby just ignored her.

"I SAID HI!" she said almost screaming.

"Ahh…okay hi" Ruby said clearly annoyed.

"Sorry…my names Adelle what's you name" Adelle asked clearly happy.

"Ruby" Ruby answered looking back out the window.

"Ruby… that's a really pretty name…did your mom name you after the stone cause my mom named me after my great-great grandmother…and when she told me about her I was like oh my gosh that is so cool…I like puppies and unicorns and kitties and unicorns and dress making and unicorns oh and my favorite color is PINK! So tell me about you" Adelle said all in one breath while not breaking her smile.

Ruby just stared at her and looked away.

"Aww dose someone need a BFF" Adelle said as she locked Ruby in a bear hug. "Were going to be BFF's for all eternity"

"Someone help…please" Ruby asked a little afraid.

"Hey…Adelle is it…there's a pink warning sign in the back" another girl said as she walked over.

"Ooh Pink" Adelle said as she dropped Ruby and went to the back to stare lovingly at the pink warning sign.

"Thanks…I owe you one" Ruby said thanking the girl.

" No problem…by the way my names Mackenzie…can I sit down" Mackenzie asked.

"Sure…and my names Ruby" Ruby said back.

"Nice to meet you Ruby" Mackenzie said as she shook Ruby's hand.

Mackenzie is Hispanic, she has green eyes, long brown luscious curls. She is wearing a blue designer dress, silver stilettos and designer glasses. She is tall and thin.

Two rows behind them were two other girls having a conversation their names were Miku and Jasmine.

Jasmine is Caucasian, she has green eyes waist length black hair that she keeps in a pony-tail., she is 5'6' and weighs 163lb. She is wearing a black t-shirt with a denim jacket, red shorts and sandals. Miku on the other hand is Asian (half Korean and half Japanese), she has black-grey eyes, long black hair, she is 5'1' and weighs 85lb. She is wearing a white tee-shirt with olive green arm sleeves; she has the same pair of shorts Heather wears but in indigo, white sneakers and a blue necklace with a M on it.

"So you can really see my future" Jasmine asked astonished.

"Well yes and no…you see there are limits to seeing into the future…some things come out clearly while others not so much" Miku explained.

"So can you tell me my future…am I going to win" Jasmine asked all excited.

"Let me see…...…I do see something" Miku finally responded.

"What" Jasmine asked excited.

"I see you competing on next season as well but everything else is a little blurry right now" Miku answered.

"Wow…wait I'm competing on next season too…dose that mean I'm not going to win this season" Jasmine asked a little annoyed.

"I have no idea…you could win I mean Owen, Duncan, Heather and Cameron each won a season and they competed in multiple seasons" Miku answered. **[1]**

**Confessionals (it's the make-up trailer used in TDA)**

**Jasmine: So according to Miku's vision I'm going to be competing on next season…I really hope I win this won so when I win next season I'll have double the money.**

**End Confessionals**

The last girl was sitting all the way in the back. Her name was Paige. She is half french and half Japanese. She has hazel eyes, waist length wavy dark brown hair, she is 5'4' and weighs 135lb. she is wearing a blue tank-top, white pants and blue shoes. She is sitting there when Adelle comes and sits down next to her.

"Hi there I'm Adelle what's you name" Adelle asked.

"Paige…its very nice to meet you." Paige said happily.

"Were going to be BFF's" Adelle said.

"kay" Paige said.

"Yay" Adelle said.

In the boy's bus the guys were pretty much all getting along. The first two boys were sitting up front there names were Dutch and Dylan.

"This is going to be so awesome…I can't wait to surprise Addie…" Dylan said.

"And how do you know that she will even want to see you?" Dutch asked.

"Because she still loves me…I mean who wouldn't…I mean look at me" Dylan said full of himself.

"What ever idiot" Dutch said as he got up and moved to the back purposely knocking of Dylan's cowboy hat in the process.

"Hey" Dylan said offended.

"Shut Up...only losers wear cowboy hats" Dutch said rudely.

Dutch is Caucasian, has deep green eyes, a black buzz cut and soul patch, He is 6'5' and weighs 210lb. He is wearing a black tank-top with a skull on it, baggy jeans and heavy black boots. He is also wearing a fist wrap and a Yankee baseball cap. Dylan on the other hand is Caucasian, has sky-blue eyes, short brown hair that he keeps covered with a brown cowboy hat. He is wearing a blue and white plaid shirt, jeans and brown boots plus a bracelet that's engraved saying Addie's special guy. He is tall and thin.

Sitting two rows behind Dylan was a set of twins Evan and Wesley. They are both Caucasian, they both have choppy blonde hair that Evan gels to the left and Wes gels to the right, They both also have emerald green eyes although Wes has a ring of brown in his left eye. Evan is wearing a dark green hoodie over a blue tee-shirt that says twin two on it with jeans, a belt and sneakers. While Wes is wearing a dark green hoodie over a blue tee-shirt that says twin one on it with jeans, a belt and sneakers.

"This is going to be so awesome" Evan said.

"I know…I can't wait to get pranky" Wes said

"Oh yeah" Evan said as he high-fived his brother.

The nest three guys were way in the back there names were Jasper, Merit and Zack. Jasper is half Hispanic and half Caucasian. He has grass green eyes, short choppy mud brown hair that barley reaches his neckline. He is 6'3' and he is fairly thin for someone of his size. He is wearing a black short sleeve shirt that's says Level Up over a bright yellow long sleeve shirt, blue jeans and old black sneakers. Merit is Caucasian (He's a little bit pale kind of like Dawn). He has hazel eyes, red medium length hair. He is tall and scrawny (Although it is hard to tell when he has his hoodie on). He is wearing a black hoodie with a white long-sleeve shirt underneath, baggy jeans, sneakers, wrist bands, and prescription glasses. Zack on the other hand is Caucasian but with a slight tan due to working on the farm all the time. He has green eyes, he has waist length dirty-blonde hair that he keeps tied in a pony-tail. He is 6'7 and weighs 210 pounds. He is wearing a blue tee-shirt with a shark on it, long worn down jeans, working sneakers and a green bandana around his neck.

"This is going to be a lot of fun" Zack said with a southern accent.

"Yeah" Jasper said.

"Uh-huh" Merit said.

"Hey losers ready to have some fun" Dutch said as he made his way to the back of the bus.

"Who are you calling losers" Jasper asked.

"You dick-weed" Dutch said as he sat in-between Jasper and Merit.

"Excuse me but do you mind sitting some where else" Zack asked politely.

"And why should I do what you say fatso?" Dutch asked rudely.

"Because if you don't I'm going to come back there and twist your arms so far back that they will work backwards" A boy sitting in front of them said.  
"Fine…but were not done here pussy's" Dutch said as he moved back up front.  
"Th-thanks f-for t-that" Merit said a little bit nervous due to Dutch's threats.

"No problem…oh and by the way I'm Will" Will said.

Will was Caucasian, has hazel eyes, dark brown hair that reaches his shoulders but is cropped next to his eyebrows. He has a small scar next to his right ear. He is 6'2' and weighs 180lb. He wears a black zipper sweatshirt that is open no matter what the weather., a grey tee-shirt underneath, blue jeans, and grey sneakers.

**Confessionals**

**Dutch: These losers will be very easy to pick off one by one.**

**Will: It seems I made three friends all ready…it will be a darn shame when I eliminate them (Laughs evilly).**

**End Confessionals**

**The Abandoned Film-lot**

Both buses arrive at the abandoned film lot and the contestants start to get off the buses. Immediately Dylan sees Addie and runs up to her.

"Hey Addie I missed you" Dylan says as he starts to hug her.

"Get off of me you jerk" Addie says upset as she pushes Dylan off of her. "What are you even doing here"

"I thought I would come and surprise you sweetie" Dylan said affectionately.

"Dylan we broke up when you cheated on me…" Addie said before Dylan interrupted her.

"That was in the past…I love you and we can be together now" Dylan said.

"No way…get bent jerk" Addie said as she walked over to the other girls.

"Who was that and why are you so mad at him" Jasmine asked.

"My ex….he cheated on me with my best friend" Addie said.

"Really…that scumbag is going down" Jasmine said upset.

**Confessionals**

**Jasmine: I hate and I mean HATE! Cheaters….that scumbag is finished.**

**Addie: Dylan really hurt me when he cheated on me…if he thinks I'm going to take him back just because he tells me he loves me than he is crazier than Izzy, Mike and Trent combined.**

**Dylan: I will win Addie back…just you wait and see.**

**Dutch: So Dylan and Addie really do have problems…I can use that to my advantage.**

**Will: I love it when people fight…so much potential…(smiles evilly)**

**End Confessionals**

The contestants all stood around waiting for someone to come and meet them.

"All right where the fuck is that basterd Mclean" Dutch said annoyed.

"Yeah where is that jerk-wad" Jasmine said also annoyed.

All of the sudden they see fog coming out of the entrance and hear high-heeled boots click-clacking on the pavement. Then coming into view is Ashlynn Spears (see Total Drama Island Of Insanity another one of my stories for her description).

Ashlynn: Hello losers…and welcome to TOTAL DRAMA: BACK IN ACTION!

"

(Commercial Break)

"

"Who the fuck are you" Dutch asked.

"That's Ashlynn Spears…the host Of total Drama Island Of Insanity…she is so much worse than ten Chris's combined" Paige said.

"Aww thank you" Ashlynn said.

"I watched TDIOI and it was the most gruesome and brutal season I have ever seen" Carrie said.

"Yes it was…and now I'm hosting your season…(laughs evilly)" Ashlynn said.

"But where is Chris…(gasps)…Is he dead…NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Adelle starting screaming.

"Chris the dick isn't dead…he's at Camp Wawanakwa hosting Total Drama All-Stars…now before we go any further I would like to introduce my head intern Jenna. **[2]**

Jenna was Caucasian, she has light blue eyes, waist length curled blonde hair with a white flower hair clip in it. She is tall and thin. She is wearing a pink & black plaid un-buttoned shirt, white tank top, skinny jeans and brown cowgirl boots.

"Hi everyone its very nice to meet you" Jenna said in a southern accent.

"Okay enough of this nicey-nice crap…now lets get to today's challenge…"Ashlynn said. before getting cut off by Addie.

"Were doing the challenge now…but shouldn't we unpack first?" Addie asked.

"NO!...oh now before I forget the winner of this season will earn a spot on next season…"Ashlynn sais before Will cut her off.

"We know that already" Will said.

"Well Mr. smarty-pants did know that not only will the winner earn a spot on next season but seven more of you will earn a spot too" Ashlynn said.

Everyone cheers.

"How do we get a spot on next season though" Jasmine asked.

"After this season is over and the winner is chosen the losers will all battle in a challenge to earn a spot on next season were you will battle for #1,000,000." Ashlynn said finally.

Everyone cheers again.

"Now to today's challenge…you guys will be fighting for survival against robotic ZOMBIES!" Ashlynn said.

**Confessionals**

**Carrie: Sweet I love zombies…I play a lot of zombie games…**

**End Confessionals**

Ashlynn: Here is how things are going to work…were doing this Call Of Duty style…-

**Confessionals**

**Carrie: YES!...finally playing hours and hours of Video Games finally pays off.**

**End Confessionals.**

**-**Here is how things will work you will each get guns, ammunition, grenades and snipers to kill the zombies but if you get bit your out…last two standing win immunity and get to pick the teams this season as for the rest of you two of you will be leaving tonight!" Ashlynn finished.

All the contestants groan.

"That's what's happening…now GOOOOOO!" Ashlynn said as all of the contestants started running into the film-lot to start the challenge.

**Confessionals**

**Dutch: I am soo going to win this game…these losers don't know who there up against.**

**Dylan: I will win Addie back no matter what.**

**Addie: I dislike Dylan so much…and I'm a very loving person and I have never experienced disliking before...but he cheated on me with by best friend and broke my heart...how am I suppose to feel.**

**Ruby: I really wish that I wasn't here right now...but as long as i'm I might as well try to win.**

**Jasmine: This is going to be awsome...everyone else can already get out of my way cause i'm going to win.**

**Adelle: I'M SO EXCITED RIGHT NOW YAY!**

**Paige (with Stitch doll from Lilo & Stitch): Oh my gosh this will be so much right stitch?**

**Will: These losers have no idea what there in store for.**

**Miku: I can't wait to compete...I hope I do really well.**

**Evan & Wes: (Evan): Were defiantly going to be working together no matter what. (Wes): Right**

**Jasper: I hope to have a fun time competing.**

**Zack: This is going to be a really great time...I hope.**

**Merit: As long as that Dutch guy stay away from me I think I will have a fun time.**

**End Confessionals**

Ashlynn: There you have it Part 1 of the first episode...here's a little sneak peak of part 2...

**The contestants are running for their lives from the robotic zombies...Adelle, Miku, Paige, & Carrie fall for Dylan's charms until they learn what a jerk he really is. Dutch learns of Will's true intention's and decides to use this information against him on a later challenge and Addie finally tells Dylan off explaining that she will never ever get back together with him.**

**Well there you go Episode 1 Part 1...make sure to leave a review and tell me what you think...oh and to the characters creators if you can just let me know if i'm keeping your character in character that would be great...thanks for reading...Part Two will be up next week...bye**

**[1] - I go by who won in more countries than the runner-up in the alt. ending.**

**[2] - Jenna starts off as an intern but joins the cast later on as a contestant.**


	7. Ep 1 Zombie Blood Curse PART 2

The camera fades in on the dark forest as the contestants are running. They each grabbed their weapons and were ready to face off against the robotic zombies. Carrie decided to form a team with Jasmine, Mackenzie, Miku, Addie, Will & the twins.

"Okay guys I think we should work together" Carrie said excitedly…"I've played Call Of Duty so many times I've mastered it…I also play the Nazi zombie mode which is so fun…okay here is how are team will work…Me, Jasmine, & the twins will be on the front line…Will, Addie & Miku will be are snipers"

Carrie then threw them the sniper rifles.

"I don't know…I'm not really okay with using one of these" Addie said as she accidently shot it.

"AHHH" Addie screamed.

"SHHHHHHH" Carrie said annoyed. "You want to alert the zombies of are location...besides it only shoots electronic shocks that shut down the zombies.

"Oh okay…so lets get started" Addie said nervous.

**Confessionals**

**Addie: Okay…so I suck at using a gun…I've never fired on before…they kinda scare me.**

**Will: While Dylan's here Addie is very vulnerable…so I need to make sure he stays in the game…so I can comfort her about her messy break-up and then when she least expects it I'll eliminate her…(laughs evilly).**

**Carrie: This is going to be so Grawsome…Grawsome it's Great and Awesome put together.**

**End Confessionals**

On the other side of the forest Dutch was running when he started to hear moaning.

"Come on out you sissy robots I am not afraid" Dutch said confident.

Then out of no where a zombie came running at him super fast and tried to bite him but he dodged it and smashed its head with his gun.

**Confessionals**

**Dutch: This game is way to easy…I'm going all the way to the top…(pumps fist into the air and smashed it on the ceiling)…OWWWWWW**

**End Confessionals**

Zack, Merit, Jasper, & Ruby all teamed up and went in search of zombies to kill. Merit and Zack were having a conversation while Jasper and Ruby walked in silence…finally Jasper spoke up.

"So what made you want to sign-up for the show" Jasper asked curious.

"I didn't…my mom signed me up…she said it would be good for me to make friends and see the world and get out of my room…." Ruby said annoyed.

"Oh…do you like it here so far" Jasper asked.

"No….but as long as that jerk-wad Mclean isn't here it can't be that bad" Ruby said withy no emotion.

"I guess…although from what the others said Ashlynn sounds a thousand times worse" Jasper said nervous

"Yeah she probably has a whole season of torture planned for us" Ruby said annoyed.

"Well we'll find out…" Jasper said not sure what to say next so they walked in silence the rest of the way.

**Confessionals**

**Jasper: My first Total Drama confessional…awesome…Ruby seems really nice I would like to get to know her better but she's just so quiet.**

**Ruby; Jasper is a nice guy and who knows we could be friends…but right now I just want to be alone.**

**End Confessionals**

The last group consisted of Dylan, Adelle & Paige.

"Oh my gosh Dylan your so smart saying that we should team up" Adelle said.

"Totally" Paige agreed.

"Why thank you ladies" Dylan said smugly.

**Confessionals**

**Dylan: These girls are so easy to manipulate…I can get them to do the whole challenge for me and earn me immunity while I convince everyone to vote them out…and then Addie will be impressed with my game play and take me back.**

**Adelle: Dylan is really cute…I can't wait to show him my unicorn collection.**

**Paige (with stitch doll). What do think stitch do you like Dylan…me neither I know his type so I'm just playing along…I hate cheaters and he is the most smug about it?**

**End Confessionals**

Dylan then sees Addie so he runs up to her.

"Hey Addie-bear wait up" Dylan said running up to her.

"Excuse me…what did you just call me?" Addie said.

"I love you sweet heart" Dylan said as he leaned in to kiss her.

"Get off of me…." Addie said.

"But I love you honey" Dylan said.

This finally pushed Addie over the edge…..

"AHHHH…DYLAN I HAVE HAD IT…YOU CHEATED ON ME YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE…YOU BROKE MY HEART… DO YOU THINK I'M JUST GOING TO FORGIVE YOU…YOU SLEPT WITH AMY YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE. SHE WAS MY BEST FRIEND AND YOU SLEPT WITH HER…YOU TOLD ME I WAS GOING TO BE YOUR FIRST AS YOU WERE GOING TO BE MINE BUT THEN YOU BETRAYED ME … PEOPLE LIKE YOU DESERVE THE MOST PAINFUL TORTURE IMAGNIBLE….IF YOU EVER TALK TO ME AGAIN I SWEAR I WILL MAKE SURE YOU NEVER HAVE CHILDREN!...NOW GET AWAY FROM ME!" Addie said in one explosive outburst. She then looked at Dylan's wrist and saw the bracelet she gave him.

"And give me that you don't deserve it" She said as she grabbed the bracelet off of his wrist, snapped it in half and put it in her back pocket she then walked away feeling victorious. Jasmine caught up to her.

"Hey are you okay I heard yelling" Jasmine asked concerned.

"I am now…I finally told that basterd off and I feel…just…good" Addie said.

"Glad to hear that mother-fucker got what he deserved" Jasmine said.

"Me too…" Addie said as she looked back and saw Dylan was still standing there looking dumbfounded.

**Confessionals**

**Dylan: I…I…I…I…Wow.**

**Jasmine: I'm glad Addie finally stuck up for herself against that scum-sucking asshole…now its my turn…as I said I hate cheaters.**

**Addie: I don't know what came over me but…I just lost it I have never ever swore before but Dylan just made me So MAD!...AHHHHHHHHHHHH!...It feels so good to finally let it all out…now I can finally move on with my life and enjoy it…(she takes the bracelet out of her back pocket and smashes it into dust with a hammer and the throws it in the trash)….goodbye Dylan hello new life.**

**End Confessionals**

Dylan was dumfounded and confused but then he reverted back to his old self…

"Come on ladies we have a challenge to win…" Dylan said as he and the girls walked away from that area.

The twins were walking when Evan spotted Jenna digging a hole.

"Hey Jenna…what you doing" Evan asked.

"Oh…hey Evan I'm just digging this hole for Ashlynn….this is where were going to bury the robots when you guys shut them down.

"Cool….do you need any help" Evan said.

"I don't want to distract you from the challenge" Jenna said.

"Are you sure" Evan asked.

"Positive…bye" Jenna said.

"Bye" Evan said as he and Wes ran off.

**Confessionals**

**Evan: Jenna is a really cool girl…I would like to get to know her more.**

**Jenna: Evan seems like a really nice guy…**

**Wes: Looks like Evan has a crush.**

**End Confessionals**

Later Dylan also spotted Jenna still digging the same hole.

**Confessionals**

**Dylan: Hmmm…I could use Jenna…what if I date her to make Addie jealous and win her back….awesome idea Dylan.**

**Adelle: (pops up behind Dylan) I know right**

**Dylan: AHHH…..Adelle what the hell are you doing in here.**

**Adelle: I'm here to make you smile.**

**Dylan: Bye (leaves confessional)  
Adelle: Hello viewing I'm Adelle and I like unicorns, unicorns, dress making, unicorns and the color PINK!...I also like making people smile…(smiles really big into the camera until the battery dies).**

**Jenna: (changes battery)…what was she doing in here anyway…forget it I don't want to know**

**End Confessionals**

Dylan than ran over to Jenna.

"Hey Jenna…want any help…I can't leave a beautiful lady digging a hole all by herself." Dylan said flirtatiously.

"Um…don't you have a challenge to do" Jenna asked confused.

Dylan then jumped in the hole with her.

"Who cares about the stupid challenge…when the most beautiful girl on this show needs my help" Dylan said flirtatiously.

"Thanks Dylan...grab a shovel handsome" Jenna said back flirtatiously.

"Gladly…Adelle, Paige go on without me" Dylan said as he started to help dig the hole.

"Gladly…come on Adelle we have a challenge to win" Paige said slightly irritated and relieved

"Coming BFF" Adelle said excited.

**[Later]**

Addie realized she forgot something and ran back to the hole were Jenna and Dylan were digging…she then hears them talking.

"Aww…thanks for helping me Dylan" Jenna said.

"How could I let your beauty get filthy by all this dirt" Dylan said flirtatiously.

"Jenna…what are you doing with him…he can't be trusted" Addie tried to tell her.

"Don't listen to my ex…she's just jealous cause I broke up with her because she cheated on me with my best friend" Dylan lied.

"Really?" Jenna asked.

"No not really…he's the one who cheated on me" Addie said.

"I don't believe you…Dylan's too nice" Jenna said.

"Thanks" Dylan said.

"Fine don't believe me….you'll see…AHHH" Addie said as she got bit aggravated.

**Confessionals**

**Addie: I can't believe Dylan…he is so going home.**

**Dylan: Phase 1 gain Jenna' trust complete…I mean who could resist me.**

**Jenna: Dylan seems really nice….Oh who am I kidding he is so HOT!...and he likes me…score…(starts playing withy her hair).**

**Dylan: Its funny how Jenna thinks I like her…I almost feel bad about breaking her heart…I said almost.**

**Paige: Dylan is one of the biggest jerks in history…I can't stand him.**

**Adelle: Dylan is soooo HOT!...I wonder if he likes unicorns.**

**Ashlynn: How can Dylan say that frump tart is the hottest girl on the show when I'm hosting…if he crosses me once I'm disqualifying him…no explanations.**

**Will: So Jasmine told me that Addie finally stood up to Dylan…good for her but bad for Dylan because that means he is no longer of use to me…oh well he's expendable…they all are and that's why one by one the will all go down.**

**End Confessionals**

Carrie, Will, Jasmine, Addie &Mackenzie were walking into a clearing when a horde of robot zombies came at them.

"Finally this challenge can begin" Carrie said as she shot her gun at two of the zombies and shut them down.

Will smashed one in the head blowing them up…but then one bit him.

"Aguhh…I'm out" Will said pissed.

Mackenzie & Addie got bit too.

"Us Too" Mackenzie & Addie said.

Jasmine then took there guns and shot all four of at once while spinning at the same time destroying all of zombies at once….

"Thanks for that Jaz…" Carrie said.

"No problem girl…" Jasmine said.

Carrie then noticed something.

"Uhh Jaz…you leg" Carrie said.

Jasmine looked down at her leg and saw a green mark.

"Fuck…I'm out" Jasmine said pissed.

"I'll avenge you all" Carrie said as she ran off.

Dutch then ran into Zack, Merit, Miku, Ruby and Jasper.

"Well, Well, Well…look what we have here two bitches and three pussy's" Dutch said as he approached them.

"Shut up Jerk" Merit said angry.

"What did you just say to me toothpick" Dutch said as walked over to Merit menacingly.

"Nothing" Merit said.

Dutch then noticed a big hairy spider walking by and picked it up…

"Here catch toothpick" Dutch said as he threw it at Merit.

"AHHHHHHHH…GET IT OFF ME!" Merit said in a panic.  
Dutch started laughing uncontrollably.

"WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU" Miku yelled enraged.

Dutch was rolling on the ground laughing he then got up and wiped a tear from his eye…

"Shut the fuck up princess" Dutch said as he walked over to Miku.

"THAT'S IT" Miku yelled still enraged.

"And what are you going…." Dutch asked before getting cut off as Miku kicked him in the gut.

"That" She said as she got into her fighting stance…"I'm a black belt in Tai-Kwon-Do.

Dutch got back up and charged at Miku but she easily dodged him. He turned around and ran at her again but she dodged.

"Fight me like a man…you coward" Dutch yelled.

"Fine" Miku said as she ran up to him and kicked him in the gut again knocking the wind out of him.

"There" Miku said as she walked back to the group.

However Dutch got back up.

"I'm not finished with you yet bitch" Dutch said while trying to catch his breath.

Miku was ready to fight him again but Ruby grabbed her by the shoulder.

"Tag out…my turn" Ruby said as she stepped forward to fight Dutch.

"(Laughs)…you got be kidding me…The albino bitch…this will be two easy" Dutch said as he charged at Ruby but she dodged and kicked him in the back then she did a front flip and landed on top of him.

"Miku…lets Double X Move him" Ruby said as she and Miku grabbed hands. **[1]**

Miku and Ruby ran towards Dutch, jumped in the air, both of the did back-flips and landed on Dutch's back.

"AUGHHHHHHHHHH….." Dutch screamed in pain.

"There take that asshole…" Miku and Ruby said together  
Just then another horde of robotic zombies came out and bit everyone.

"Really" they all said annoyed.

Paige and Adelle were skipping along when Adelle spotted a flower.

"Ooh look…pretty" Adelle said as she picked the flower.

Just then a zombie came and bit Paige as she was distracted.

"Great…I'm out" Paige said as she stomped on the head of the zombie breaking it.

Just then a zombie appeared behind Adelle…she the turned around and saw it…

"Hi new friend…" Adelle said as the zombie bit her…"YAY!"

"Wow" Paige said.

Evan & Wes were fighting off a horde of zombies when the fell into the hole where Jenna & Dylan were digging.

"Evan…Wes are you guys okay" Jenna asked as they fell into the hole.

"Yeah were okay" they answered

Just then the zombies jumped into the hole and one of them ran at Jenna.

"Jenna look out" Evan said as he pushed Jenna out of the way getting bit.

"Please save me…I'm to beautiful to die" Dylan started screaming as a zombie appeared behind him. Wes then shot the zombie as it bit Dylan…

"I won….YES!" Wes said as a zombie appeared behind him and bit him…"darn it".

"Evan you saved me…thank you" Jenna said while twirling her hair with her fingers.

"I couldn't let one of those nasty zombies bite you…" Evan said staring into Jenna's eyes.

"Oh Barf" Dylan said…."Why did you save her and not me…I'm way more important".

"What?" Jenna said getting teary eyed…"You said you liked me"

"Please…I was just using you to get Addie back…I could never like a country hick like you" Dylan said rudely.

Jenna then started to cry.

"Oh my god Addie was right about you and I didn't believe her…I feel horrible" Jenna said through tears.

"What is wrong with you" Evan asked really annoyed.

"Yeah that is cold dude" Wes said.

"Shut the fuck up losers…I'm the best guy here and Addie loves me so there" Dylan said.

Evan then got up and punched Dylan in the face knocking him out cold. Jenna then got up and kicked Dylan in the groin.

"Take that jerk" Jenna said.

"Attention losers we have are two winners" Ashlynn said over the intercom.

"But I was bit" Wes said.

"Shush….The winners are…..

….

…..…..…..

….

…

….

….

…..

….

…

….

….

…..

….

…

….

….….…

….….

….

….CARRIE & DUTCH!

"But Dutch got bit" Jasper said.

"Actually he didn't… when the zombies came he crawled away in pain and did not get bit" Ashlynn said…"Time to vote losers".

**Gilded Ashlynn Awards Ceremony**

(Theme song)

Ashlynn walked on stage wearing a sparkling red dress. Chef hatchet came out in the same dress.

"Really were wearing the same dress…?" Ashlynn asked annoyed.

"It was all they had in wardrobe…." Chef answered.

"Fine…okay welcome to the Gilded Ashlynn Awards where tonight two of will be going home tonight…the first two Gilded Ashlynn awards go to…..Carrie and Dutch.

"Yes" Carrie said as she caught her award.

"Ow" Dutch said as his hit him in the head.

The rest go to…..

Jasmine

Paige

Will

Mackenzie

Wes

Zack

Ruby

Miku

Merit

Jasper

Addie

The final Gilded Ashlynn award goes to….(shows Evan looking nervous)…(shows Dylan smiling smugly)…(shows Adelle smiling happily)…

….

…..

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Evan!..." Ashlynn said

"Wait WHAT!...How did I get voted off" Dylan said.

"Because you the biggest jerk alive" Addie said as she kicked Dylan in the groin.

"Ow" Dylan said as he fell over in pain.

"Why did you guys vote me off" Adelle asked curious.

"Sorry nothing against you Adelle…but you kind of creeped everyone out with all the smiling" Jasmine said.

"Oh well…I had fun…c'mon Dylan lets go talk about unicorns" Adelle said as she dragged Dylan away.

"NOO!" Dylan said in fear.

**The Sling-Shot Of Shame**

"Where is the Lamo-sine" Dylan asked after him and Adelle walked down the red carpet of shame.

"Gone…meet the sling-shot of shame…patent pending" Ashlynn said as she pointed to a giant sling-shot.

"YAY!" Adelle said excited.

"I am not getting in that" Dylan said.

"Aww...Come on Dilly...it'll be fun" Adelle said.

"No Way" Dylan said.

"Chef a little help" Ashlynn said as Chef hatchet grabbed Dylan and Adelle and threw them into the sling-shot of shame. Then Ashlynn pushed a button on a remote and they were both flung from the island screaming all the way.

"Well that was dramatic…who will go home next find out next time on an all new TOTAL DRAMA: BACK IN ACTION.

**Votes**

Carrie - Merit &** Adelle**

Dutch - Miku &** Adelle**

Miku -** Dylan & Adelle**

Ruby -** Dylan & Adelle**

Addie -** Dylan & Adelle**

Jasmine -** Dylan & adelle**

Will -** Dylan & Adelle**

Merit -**Dylan** & Adelle

Jasper -** Dylan & Adelle**

Zack -** Dylan & Adelle**

Wes -** Dylan & Adelle**

Dylan - Evan &** Adelle**

Evan -** Dylan & Adelle**

Adelle - Dutch & Ruby*****

Mackenzie -** Dylan & Adelle**

Paige -** Dylan **& Ruby

**Dylan - 12**

**Adelle - 15**

**Ruby - 2**

**Merit - 1**

**Miku - 1**

**Dutch - 1**

**[1] - This is a move from Rumble Roses XX it an all girl wrestling video game and this move can be used in tag match.**

*** Adelle forgot that Dutch was immune so she wasted one of her votes on him.**

**Thanks to everyone who sent in characters...please let me know if the are ever out of character...i will try my best to keep them in character...please leave a review telling me what you thought of the first ep. Episode 2 will be up after Thanksgiving. oh and if you can you should check out Total drama Transformers by Dalejr.88 its a really good story. thanks for reading Bye!**


End file.
